


Protect You

by AdyBrooke14



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Merlin, bandits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdyBrooke14/pseuds/AdyBrooke14
Summary: Merlin and Arthur ride out on a simple stroll, but of course they both want to protect each other when a group of bandits appear from nowhere
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly just thought of this from nowhere. Don’t expect anything special

Merlin and Arthur has been riding side by side all morning, desperate to find a cure for a magical illness. Merlin, being the court sorcerer of Camelot, was required to solve issues such as this. Arthur of course, insisted upon accompanying him for protection and because the illness was striking citizens of his kingdom. Leon was with them also, simply wanting to enjoy some fresh air away from the palace and see to it that Arthur’s life was not in danger. It wasn’t that Leon didn’t trust Merlin to take care of Arthur, but he knew Merlin might easily get distracted and in a second Arthur could be shot or stabbed. Just as assumed, no trip with Arthur and Merlin could end peacefully. Three large men, dressed in rags, slid out from their hiding places behind the trees.

“Halt! Unload your saddles!” The bandit in front of the other two commanded.

Arthur and Merlin shared amused glances with each other before remaining on the horses. Leon shuffled awkwardly in his seat, knowing the king and sorcerer had a plan. It was as if they had some telepathic communication. Unfortunately, Leon has no idea what they were thinking.

“Oi! Are you lot deaf? I said dismount and empty your saddles!”

“We heard you, sir. We simply don’t believe you pose a challenge!” Arthur responded.

“Alright! We’ll see how much of a challenge I pose now!” Said bandit cried. 

He aimed his crossbow at Merlin, who yawned in boredom. Arthur, however, seemed rather upset with this circumstance. Arthur dove towards Merlin, pulling them both off their horses. Merlin hit the ground with an grunt. Arthur jumped in front of a disgruntled Merlin, covering his sorcerer’s body. Merlin tolled his eyes and shot Arthur an exasperated look.

“Arthur, I am fully capable of handling myself.” He sighed, stepping in front of Arthur and lifting his chin stubbornly.

Arthur gasped at Merlin in mock horror, lifting his hand to his chest to indicate he was offended.

“I will have you know I’ve been trained to kill since birth! I don’t need your protection!”

And then Merlin laughed. Merlin laughed so hard his knees buckled, and he collapsed to the ground in hysterics. He wiped the tears from his eyes but his grin remained plastered on his face.

“You prat! I’ve saved your life ten times this week! It’s Tuesday!”

Arthur growled and made to lunge for Merlin, before the bandit coughed under his breath.

“Ahem. Gentlemen, we really must be going. If you’d be so kind as to-“

“Erase you from your sorry existence? With pleasure!” Merlin smirked, sending each man flying. 

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Just do you know, I was fully capable of...”

The king was cut off at a twig broke behind them. They both turned their heads in sync, looking over to see that there was indeed, another bandit.

“This one’s mine!” Arthur screamed.

“Oh you’re on, Pendragon!”

Leon face palmed, once again wondering why on earth he pledged his allegiance to the king of Camelot.


End file.
